


The Kiss That Shattered A Heart

by AllHallowsEve



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, F/M, Heartbreak, hidden feelings revealed, truth comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsEve/pseuds/AllHallowsEve
Summary: The Seelie Queen traps Simon and Jace in vines that will kill them quickly if Clary doesn't kiss the one that she desires most.  The fallout is devastating.





	The Kiss That Shattered A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Please let me know if you see any so I can fix it and make it better.
> 
> This is my first foray into the Shadowhunter's fandom. I loved the books and the movie and really love what they are doing with the TV show. This scene really churned my heart so I wanted to write about it.

As soon as the Queen explained the rules of the game, Clary’s heart sank.  She knew deep inside herself that kissing Simon would not free him nor Jace from the Seelie vine’s grasp.

She had to try anyway, had to hide what was going on inside herself from everyone.  It would break Simon’s heart to know she still had feelings for Jace.  She didn’t even want to admit it to herself, yet here she was, their lives hanging in the balance if she wasn’t honest. 

Simon’s faith in her, in them as a couple, broke Clary’s heart, as he begged easily “Clary, just kiss me, so we can go home.”  She walked over to him and held her breath as she put all her hope into the kiss. 

Just as she feared, her kissing Simon did nothing but make the vines around the two young men get tighter.  She wanted to kill the Seelie Queen for ripping her mask away.  For playing with their emotions as if they were toys to be manipulated as she pleased.  This game would do nothing other than bringing Simon pain, and herself and Jace more confusion.

Jace had been silent since the Queen first announced what it would take to free him from the vines, he knew there was a trick to the trap. Nothing the Seelie ever did was straight forward.  His heart pounded, and not just from the vine squeezing the life out of him. The thought of kissing Clary, of his kiss being what her heart sought, made him feel light headed, more than the squeezing of his body by the lethal vine ever could. He hadn’t dared allow himself to hope she could still want him.  But now, with Simon’s kiss failing the test, it seemed glaringly possible that the connection still went both ways between them.

It was with a bitter turn of her stomach that Clary met Jace’s eyes.  She murmured “This means nothing,” and he nodded in acknowledgement, but they both felt the lie as soon as her lips touched his.  Her heart melted as it had the first time they had kissed, what seemed a lifetime ago.  All the pain, all the anguish she had felt when she found out he was her brother, and then all the confusion she had experienced from still wanting him, the desire as strong as ever in spite of trying to turn those feelings off.  The anger at recently finding out he wasn’t her brother at all, and yet having to keep her distance for Simon’s sake.  All of those feelings vanished as she opened to Jace, opened her lips, opened her heart, her true self finding its place again as she kissed him.

The moment seemed to last an eternity, the heat building and rising between them.  But then she remembered herself, remembered where she was, pulled away with purpose trying to control and swallow down how much she wanted Jace, had always wanted him, like no one else she had ever desired.

She had ended the kiss, but it was harder to tear her eyes away from Jace’s face.  He looked broken, and raw, trying to catch his breath, as he watched her.  The vulnerability that he rarely showed, was blindingly obvious in this moment.  He remained quiet, knowing what this had just cost her.

Clary’s eyes moved reluctantly to Simon.  Her best friend, the one who had stood by her through all this, through her previous life as human and through the painful transition of becoming a Shadowhunter and all that came after.  He had been her rock, her family, her lover.  She knew she would find only the pain of betrayal in his eyes, and that was indeed what stared back at her in disbelief when her gaze finally came to rest on his.

There were tears welled up, not quite falling yet, which made it worse somehow.  He gaped at her in disbelief.  He had loved her for so long and it had always been unrequited, but then to have his feelings finally answered in kind in return, and now to find out she still had hidden desires for Jace.  It was too much.

She watched Simon’s face, the person she never wanted to hurt and realized she was witnessing his heart breaking as she looked on. Simon who deserved all the happiness in the world but was now suffering, knowing that as the Queen put it, the kiss was the one she most desires, not from Simon’s lips, but from Jace’s.  It was clear as day, the truth of it, by the vines having receded and freed both of them, the moment the kiss began.

Clary didn’t know how any of them would recover from the damage done.  She regretted ever agreeing to come on this mission at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this piece justice. It was written quickly and from the heart. I have been so immersed in writing Wincest for so long I thought I would take a break from writing for at least a little while after finally finishing my big story. But this scene just tore at my heart so I had to write it out from an emotional perspective.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I don't know much about the Shadowhunter fandom so I look forward to hearing any critiques you might have.


End file.
